Japan's Finest
by iffulovedme
Summary: Tezuka and Yukimura could've been a couple. Tezuka and Yukimura talk about their injuries and their prodigies. Pre-canon.
1. What Happened Before

Yukimura glanced at the caller id before answering his cell phone. He didn't bother with a hello, instead asking, "How was the tournament today?"

"Boring. Where were you?" came the slightly irritated voice.

Tezuka was showing some emotion. Excellent. Yukimura made sure his voice was idle when he replied, "Oh, I had better things to do."

Tezuka wasn't buying it. "Sanada came over, I take it?"

"How'd you guess?" Yukimura was certain Tezuka could hear the smile in his voice.

"He wasn't there today either," Tezuka said flatly.

"I'll be sure to make it up to you next year. When we're first years," Yukimura said, trying for a seductive lilt.

Tezuka didn't even want to think about what that means. "Good." He hung up.


	2. What Could Happen

Tezuka and Yukimura sit outside under a willow tree. It's been a while since their last conversation. They're in their first year of junior high.

Tezuka is cradling his left arm and Yukimura is trying to imagine what it must feel like; to be in pain. To doubt your strength. To not play tennis with all you've got. Yukimura shudders. It's terrifying and this is only his imagination.

They had begun by talking about school, which led to tennis and from there it had all but faded into silence. Yukimura wants to ask why Tezuka call him here, why he didn't just call Fuji.

Abruptly, although Tezuka must have been preparing himself for a while, Tezuka lets go of his elbow, and turns to face Yukimura. "All I ever wanted was play tennis. That's it. I didn't want to show off, or seem cocky. I just wanted to play. Play and get better; stronger." His voice is distant, but his words cut something inside of Yukimura. Although Tezuka's never talked about this before, the words sound familiar to Yukimura. He realizes, with no small amount of shock, that they are identical to his own, if he ever gave voice to them.

"You're talking in the past tense, are you," Yukimura's voice is faint, and he's not sure what he's going to do if the answer is yes, "are you going to give up? Just because of some stupid guy who doesn't understand, doesn't respect, what we do? Who we are?"

But his doubts are wiped away when he sees Tezuka's half smile, how his eyes sharpen. "No, I need to be stronger than ever, now. I can't let this mark me. Can't let it defeat me."

Little does Yukimura know that two years later he will repeat these words to himself, after his surgery is done, successful. He will understand what Kunimitsu meant that time under the willow.


	3. What Will Happen

Tezuka only hesitates for a second before answering his cell.

"I see Renji's prediction came true, ne?"

"..."

"You and I are both captains this year."

Tezuka wonders if he's ever heard Yukimura sound so smug. He waits for Yukimura to get to the point.

"I hear you have a new member. And here I thought freshman weren't allowed to join until spring. Tut-tut. Breaking the rules, Buchou? My, what's gotten into you? Ah, but he's _the_ Samurai's son, correct?"

"Yes." Tezuka feels no need to elaborate.

"Is he strong? Or just a copy of his father?"

Tezuka is not surprised Yukimura has reached the same conclusion he has. But still, the captain of Rikkai Dai must have his reasons for calling so he replies cautiously, "He could be."

He can hear Yukimura's amusement. "Can he beat you? If he can, then I have reason to be worried."

"Not yet."

"You're training him, aren't you? So that he can be strong, so he can be, what is it, the Pillar? Now I'm curious, is it for him, or for you? Has Tezuka Kunimitsu finally found something to care about besides tennis?"

Tezuka tells himself Yukimura's tone is not tinged with jealousy. Tezuka has no wish to continue the discussion so he tries a different tactic. "And what about your freshman. Kirihara Akaya . He's one of yours, isn't he?"

"Hmmm. Yes. Say, Kunimitsu, why don't we plan a practice match between our teams? Unless, of course, you're afraid of a little competition?"

Tezuka finds he can only dignify that question by snapping his cell shut. Before it closes, he can hear Yukimura's laughter on the other end.

That night Tezuka has a dream about Yukimura.

Despite his slender figure, Yukimura radiates power as he stands across the net. He points his racket at Tezuka. "I'll be waiting for _you_ at Nationals." A threat, invitation and promise.

Tezuka allows himself a small smile. And then the competitive side that is always there beneath the surface causes Tezuka to smirk in his sleep.

_Bring it on, Seiichi. _

~Fin


End file.
